


More than just a scratch

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: After a terrible injury, RK900 is left to care for a beaten up detective Reed. Reed tries to ignore his feelings, but they show up anyhow.





	1. Tis but a Scratch

Gavin didn’t even remember properly what had happened. One minute, he was in the middle of a fight with some asshole who had killed his coworker and tried to run, and the next he was waking up in a hospital bed. HIs eyes opened, still puffy from being asleep, and the room was dark. A steady beeping reminded him that he was still alive, and soft voices from across the room told him that he was not alone.

Vision still blurry, Gavin squinted towards the corner of the room where he saw Ricky and a Doctor talking. Ricky stood up straight, with his hands behind his back, and nodded every once and awhile. The doctor seemed to be speaking quickly. 

Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too dry, and only a pitiful little squeak came out. Neither of them seemed to notice. After a while, the doctor placed a hand on Ricky’s arm and then left. The android stood where he was for a moment longer before walking over to Gavin’s bed. 

The RK900’s jacket, normally white, had splatters of dried blood on it. Is that mine? Gavin thought to himself as the android prepared to sit down. Then Ricky noticed Gavin’s eyes trained on him and he stopped mid seat.

“Oh,” Ricky said. “You’re awake.”

Gavin tried to reach out to the android, but his muscles were heavy and he could barely lift his arm off the bed.

“Don’t try to move please,” Ricky said. He stood back up and leaned over Gavin, placing a warm hand on his shoulder to hold him down. He reached over to the table and picked up a cup of water. Gavin sighed in relief as the android held the cup up to his mouth, allowing him to drink.

“Just what I needed,” Gavin said, coughing a bit, finding his voice still sort of dry and squeaky.

Ricky sat down in the chair by the bed and Gavin noticed the way his eyes and fingers fidgeted. “How are you feeling, detective?”

Gavin groaned. “Other than everything hurting and being unable to move? I’m fine.” Ricky just nodded, not directly looking at Gavin. “What happened anyhow?”

“He threw you off the roof,” Ricky said, finally looking Gavin in the eye. “Luckily a truck broke your fall.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Lucky me.”

The room fell quiet. Ricky’s fingers picked at one another, and he was looking down at his lap. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he’d have thought the android looked scared.

“You did get him though, right?” Gavin asked. Ricky didn’t respond and Gavin shook his head. “Whatever...just gives me the chance to get revenge when I get out of here.” He flashed the android but there was no response. “Hey!” he shouted, snapping the android’s attention to him. “What the hell is wrong with you.”

 

Ricky looked down at the ground. “When I saw you fall off the roof,” his voice trailed off. 

Gavin swallowed what little saliva he had. “What?” he asked, doing his best attempt at a dry scoff. “Were you scared?”

“Of course,” Ricky said, his voice so soft that Gavin could barely hear him. 

“Shit,” Gavin said. He had always just assumed that Ricky didn’t ever really feel anything. Why would he have been afraid that Gavin fell? He wanted to say something to the android, to lessen the tension now between them, but he had nothing to say. So he just asked, “What did the doctor say?”

Ricky sat back up straight, returning to his usual cold stare. “You were out for a couple of days, and most of the injuries were surface level, or easily mended. They’ll keep you one more night and then I’m to take you home and keep you on bed rest for at least another week. You won’t be going back to field work for quite some time.”

“Bull shit,” Gavin said. “I’ll be up and running again in a few days, easy.”

Ricky’s mouth twitched into a smile. “If you say so, detective. For now, though, you may want to get your rest.”


	2. Personal heater

Gavin let Ricky carry him up the stairs to his apartment. Of course, he wasn’t going to let the android do it bridal style, but a piggy back wasn’t totally out of the question. Ricky opened the door and gently placed Gavin down in the hallway. 

As much as Gavin wanted to improve, even he had to admit that he wasn’t quite up to healthy standards. He wrapped one arm around the android’s shoulders and leaned against him as they entered the apartment.

Gavin turned on the light and Ricky’s body stiffened. “You live like this?”

Gavin scoffed at the room. Sure he had a few pieces of clothes lying around, and he hadn’t exactly opened the pile of mail by the door, and he couldn’t be bothered to pick up his take out trash, but that didn’t warrant any reaction from Ricky. “What’s wrong with this?”

Ricky sighed and shook his head. He helped Gavin hobble over to the couch and settled him down, placing his fractured leg up on a pile of pillows. 

“Get me a coffee, would ya?” Gavin said, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels on tv.

“Of course, detective,” Ricky said. The android walked into the kitchen, where Gavin was sure he’d be even more disgusted at the pile of dishes he had been meaning to wash. He heard the coffee machine click on, and then the water running in the sink.

Gavin settled into watching a new police drama he had been meaning to get around to (he did love to yell at their inaccuracies) and ignoring the mess of noise going on in the kitchen. He smelled the coffee wafting into the living room and looked over his shoulder to see Ricky carrying over his favorite mug.

Gavin took the mug from Ricky with curiosity. The android then grabbed a trash bag and started throwing away all of the trash. Gavin scoffed into his coffee. “What are you, a pl600 now?” 

“No,” Ricky said, looking at Gavin with furrowed brows, his LED blinking yellow for a second. “I’m still an RK900.”

“It was a joke,” Gavin said. 

“Oh,” Ricky said. He went back to cleaning up and Gavin shook his head, burrowing himself into the couch and trying to avoid looking at the android. And he didn’t just stop at the trash.

“You don’t have to do that,” Gavin said, watching Ricky pick up his clothes into a hamper. He turned a little red at the idea of the android doing his laundry.

“Nonsense,” Ricky said, studying a mustard stain on one of Gavin’s jackets. “I’m supposed to take care of you while you’re resting. I believe a clean living area is imperative to good health.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at him. “I’m sure that the DPD could use you a lot more than I could,” he mumbled.

It took Ricky nearly all day to clean the apartment, stopping briefly to force Gavin to eat lunch and dinner, both disgustingly healthy meals. Hadn’t the android ever heard of comfort food? When the android finally sat down in the chair next to the couch, Gavin had finished the season of his show, and had decided on a movie.

“It’s getting late,” Gavin said, glancing at the android who was fidgeting again. “Aren’t you going back to your...charging pod or whatever you do at night.”

“You’re still far from being able to take care of yourself,” Ricky said. “I’ll be staying here until you’re better.”

“Great,” Gavin said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Gavin spent the entire time of the movie miserable. Ricky kept fidgeting his hands, and looking around the room. Everytime the android moved Gavin wanted to lash out at him. When the credits started to roll, he did.

“Just stop moving!” he said. “”God.”

“Sorry, detective,” Ricky said. He blinked. “We should change your bandages, and get you in bed.”

Gavin got ready to argue, but he had to admit he was feeling pretty tired. “I can change my own bandages.”

Gavin did let Ricky help him to the bathroom, but he made him wait outside. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and gently pulled his shirt off. The worse of his injuries was a large cut on the side of his back. It was deep enough to need stitches, but it hadn’t cut any organs so it wasn’t dire. 

Gavin reached around to take off the bandage, but he couldn’t properly grasp it. He twisted around further, and the movement sparked a twinge of pain in his back. He yelled out and fell to the floor. “Fuck!”

“Are you alright, detective?” Ricky asked, throwing the door open and rushing in.

Gavin pushed the android away when he tried to help him up. “I’m fine.”

“Allow me to help you,” Ricky said. Gavin was about to tell him no, but then Ricky looked at him with wide eyes and said, “please.”

Gavin huffed. “Whatever.”

He sat back up on the edge of the tub and looked at the wall. Ricky knelt down next to him and gently peeled the bandage off. The android’s fingers gently traced the shape of the wound, their warmth loosening the muscles and easing the pain in his back.

“I have to clean it,” Ricky announced, withdrawing his hand. Gavin didn’t want to admit that he missed those fingers on his skin. “It may hurt a bit.”

“I can handle it,” Gavin said.

Ricky poured some cleaner onto a cloth, and gently wiped at the wound. Gavin reflexively withdrew from the first tough, doing his best not to yell out in pain. Ricky placed his free hand on Gavin’s thigh, and the detective found it much easier to stomach the pain.

“There,” Ricky said, pulling his warm hands away again. Gavin reached over to the sink and grabbed the bottle of painkillers. He popped the bottle open but Ricky pulled it away from him. “You’ve had your last dose only an hour ago,” he reminded him. “If you take more now you could get sick.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin said, swallowing the words that he really wanted to say. The weird words that he couldn’t even be sure were his. They must have been created from the pain. “It still hurts.”

Ricky peeled off a new bandage and pressed it to Gavin’s skin, rubbing the sides down, the warmth of his hands soothing the emotional turmoil going on inside him.

“Now,” Ricky said, helping the detective back to his feet. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Ricky left Gavin alone in the bedroom as he cleaned up the mess from the bathroom. Gavin changed into a pair of pajama pants, but he left his shirt off, figuring the soft sheets against his skin would help. 

Gavin got himself into bed, and Ricky turned off the light for him. Gavin closed his eyes, but they snapped open again when he heard Ricky sit on the floor against the window.

He sat up a bit in bed. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I’ll be here,” Ricky said, gesturing to the floor. “In case you need anything at night.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and turned slowly to his side. Then he thought about the night’s events. “Hey,” he asked into the darkness. “Are your hands like...massagers or something?”

“I’m sorry?” Ricky asked.

“It’s just that...when you were changing the bandage, they...felt...nice?” Gavin shook his head and cursed himself. What was he saying?

“I am capable of heating up my skin to act as a warmer,” Ricky informed him.

“Right,” Gavin said. He licked his lips. He really didn’t want to say it, but he really wanted it. So he swallowed his pride and said, “Just get up here and do it then.” It wasn’t exactly how he should have phrased it, but he was doing his best.

Ricky didn’t say anything. Gavin heard a shuffling, and then the covers were pulled back. A blast of chilly air made Gavin shiver. Then Ricky slid into the sheets behind him. Gavin’s face flushed red when he realized that the android also had no shirt on. His body stiffened as the android wrapped himself around Gavin, pressing his warm skin against Gavin’s.

But the warmth relaxed him. And the presence of the android relaxed him. And Gavin tried to fight whatever emotions he was feeling, but he was tired, and warm. And so he just fell asleep in Ricky’s embrace.


	3. Couch Cuddles

Gavin woke to a cold bed and a bitter state of mind. His side wound was in stabbing pain and the rest of his body ached. He tried to move to sit up, but the cast on his fractured leg hit the bed post, sending jolts running through his muscles, forcing him to lie back with a groan.

He gritted his teeth against the pain and closed his eyes. Then his mind wandered. He remembered little of last night. Just, something about Ricky and the bathroom? Fuck he thought, what had to have happened in there?

Then the door to the bedroom swung open and Ricky walked in, carrying a tray with a covered plate, a glass of water, and the sensational bottle of pills that Gavin craved.

“I thought I heard you moving around in here,” Ricky said, setting the tray on the bed. Gavin immediately reached for the bottle of pills. “I hope you don’t mind, but I went to the store while you were out.” Ricky lifted the lid off the plate, revealing an omelet, a slice of toast, and a cut up orange. “You had nothing edible in your kitchen.

Gavin feigned disinterest and took the tray with a little bit of force. “Cereal’s edible.”

“I checked,” Ricky said. “It was all expired.”

Gavin shrugged and tried not to look too eager while eating his food. He noticed how Ricky kept glancing over at him, fidgeting his feet a little, looking like he had something to say.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something and that’s when he remembered. He remembered laying in bed, his muscles aching, desiring the warmth that Ricky’s heated skin gave him. He remembered inviting, well, ordering really, the android into his bed to...god to cuddle. 

Gavin shut his mouth again and continued eating his breakfast. He tried not to focus on the events of last night, but it didn’t help with Ricky just, standing there, looking like...like Ricky. 

“Why don’t you go and make yourself useful, somehow,” he said, shoving the toast into his mouth, crunching down on it.

“I’ve already cleaned your apartment this morning,” Ricky said. “Are there any errands you need me to run?”

“How did you clean the entire apartment so soon?” Gavin asked.

“It’s one in the afternoon, detective,” Ricky said. “And I was up quite early.”

Gavin looked over at his clock. The android was right. How the hell did he sleep that late?

“Fuck,” Gavin said. “Well, why don’t you run down to the DPD and get me something to work on. Even fucking, filing papers I don’t care.”

Gavin had enjoyed having the day off yesterday to relax and catch up on some shows, but he really wasn’t use to having all this spare time on his hands. He really needed something to do.

“I don’t think that’s wise,” Ricky said. “You’ve been in a major incident. You need time to rest. Both your body and your mind.”

Gavin sighed. “Well, then, what do you suggest I do?”

“You could read,” Ricky suggested. “Or perhaps take up a hobby.”

Gavin scoffed. “A hobby? I don’t have time for a hobby.”

“You do now.”

Gavin grumbled and chewed at his food, trying to think about what sort of a hobby he would even get into. God, he thought. I really have no life.

“If you’d like,” Ricky said, “after I help you get situated in the living room, I can run to the store and pick up somethings that would best suit your personality.”

With a mouthful of omelet, Gavin said, “You could just go now.”

Ricky hesitated for a moment, his LED blinking slowly. “I don’t think I could make it to the store and back by the time you’ve finished eating. You’re already halfway done.”

Gavin made extra effort to slowly chew his next bite. “See? I’ll eat slow.”

Ricky blinked. Then nodded. “If that is what you want, detective. I’ll return shortly.” The android hesitated in the doorway, turning back to Gavin. He looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he didn’t. And Gavin was glad.

As soon as the door closed Gavin gobbled down the rest of his breakfast. He had eaten cereal and muffins for so long that he forgot what a real breakfast was even liked. But he wasn’t going to let Ricky know that.

Afterwards, the medicine having finally kicked in, Gavin drew his body to sitting position. He groaned as his muscles, having spent been dormant for at least 10 hours, got used to movement again. 

He stood up and pain shot through his leg. “Fuck!” He yelled out, lifting the broken appendage off the floor. Now, however, he was off balanced, and he tripped forward, catching himself against the wall. Everything in his body screamed out in opposition to his movement. 

Gavin then remembered that he had practically yelled at the nurse in the hospital about how he was fine and he didn’t need any damn crutches. Gavin sighed, at himself and at the situation. 

“Okay,” he said to himself. “You can just...hop.”

Gavin pushed against the wall and straightened himself. He crouched down on his good leg and pushed off against the floor. Apparently, when you fall off a roof onto a truck, it really fucks up your muscles and pain tolerance. Gavin discovered this as his leg gave out on him, making him slip and fall to the floor. His shoulder knocked against the ground and his head hit the edge of his bed, causing an instant headache.

Tired of all this nonsense, Gavin groaned and flopped himself onto his stomach. He’d crawl to the damn couch if he had to. As he did have to. 

Reaching out with one arm at a time, Gavin managed to drag his body. He got all the way to the hallway, his arms already getting carpet burn. He reached out one arm and it landed on something smooth and leathery. Gavin looked up into Ricky’s eyes. The android stood there, holding a box, looking at the detective with furrowed brows. Gavin hadn’t even heard the door open.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Ricky said. He sighed and set the box down on the ground. He grabbed Gavin by the armpits and effortlessly lifted him up. Then, without any real warning, draped Gavin gently over his shoulder and carried him to the couch.

Gavin frowned and huffed as the android adjusted pillows and laid a blanket over him, but he was in too much pain/embarrassment to fight it.

“There,” Ricky said, gently tucking in the sides of the blanket around Gavin. He handed the detective the remote and then went to get the box from the hallway. “I gathered a collection of interests that will keep you entertained, without putting too much of a strain on you.” He took out a jigsaw puzzle, a beginners guide to knitting kit, and a model airplane. 

Gavin looked at the items with a sneer. “That’s what you think I’d like?”

“Well,” Ricky said, “to be honest, detective, I’m not really sure what your interests are outside of work. It seems to me like that is the height of your mental activity.”

Gavin shrugged. The android wasn’t wrong. “Get me my laptop.”

Ricky went over to the table and picked up the small laptop. Gavin watched him study it for a moment before handing it over. Gavin opened it up and Ricky moved himself to be directly behind the arm of the couch, watching Gavin as he typed in his password.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked. 

“You computer is linked with the DPD database. I want to ensure that you aren’t trying to work when you should be resting.”

Gavin groaned and slammed the laptop shut. He turned on the T.V. and crossed his arms. Satisfied, Ricky went back to the armchair and sat down. The afternoon was spent in silence, Gavin flipping sporadically through the channels, keeping himself entertained by thinking up the multiple ways that an android could be destroyed. Ricky made him a pasta dish for dinner. He tried not to enjoy it.

By the time night came around, Gavin’s body was aching again. He took a second dose of pain meds, but his neck in particular was giving him some problems. He rubbed at it, trying to loosen the muscles. He didn’t notice Ricky get up from his seat.

Suddenly there was a warm presence on his neck and a small pressure. Gavin stiffened when he realized that the android was massaging his neck for him. Gavin didn’t acknowledge what was happening, but he could feel his cheeks flush. He cursed internally and told himself that it was just the heat of the android’s hands that that were overheating him.

“Your neck seems to have taken a bit of a beating,” Ricky commented. “Perhaps you hurt it when you fell this morning.”

“It’s from sitting in this couch all damn day,” Gavin said. “There’s no real place for me to rest my head.” He pulled it to the side, crainign it against the backing as proof.

“Perhaps I could construct a tower of pillows to help support you,” Ricky said. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t even noticed.”

Gavin had an idea but he didn’t want to say it. “No. Just, come here.” 

He sighed and sat up straight. The android walked around the side of the couch. Gavin grabbed his arm and forced Ricky to sit down on the couch. Gavin caught a glimpse of the android’s yellow LED before he grabbed the one pillow he did have and placed it between them.

Gavin had to stop himself from sighing in relief as he laid back against the android’s arm. It was almost as if they’re bodies were meant to go together. Gavin’s head fit perfectly in the curve of Ricky’s shoulder. 

“Are you comfortable, detective?” Ricky asked, his voice sounding different, almost strained. 

“It’ll do,” Gavin said.

Ricky nodded and Gavin flipped on a movie, not particularly paying attention to it. He was too busy focusing on how comfortable he felt, and how he couldn’t even remember the last time he felt so warm and...safe?

Gavin felt his eyes closing. He tried to fight it but his body was so broken it wasn’t having any of this “awake” nonsense. Right before Gavin fell asleep, he could have swore he felt Ricky’s head leaning onto his, the android’s free arm reaching over and touching it gently.


	4. Model Relationship

Gavin woke back up in his bed, with a kink in his neck. He stretched it to the side, spotting the glass of water and bottle of pills on the side table. He reached out for them and swallowed them, groaning as he turned to his back. Then he realized he was in his boxers.

Gavin bolted up, ignoring the spike of pain in his side. He found his clothes neatly folded on the chair by the closet. The damned android had stripped him. Gavin wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly self conscious of his body. He felt at the bandage on his side, apparently Ricky had changed that too.

Gavin heard the unmistakable pop of bacon from the kitchen and his stomach twisted in hunger. He sat up and placed his feet on the ground. He was about to stand up, but he remembered yesterday and he scowled. 

Gavin reached over to the edge of the bed and grabbed his robe. He rarely wore it, but he wasn’t keen on the idea of Ricky seeing him exposed like this. Even if he already had. But it wasn’t like it was Gavin’s idea to let him.

After his robe was on he called out, “Hey, tin can!” He winced a little. It felt...weird to call him that after last night, but he couldn’t go around letting Ricky know that he had feelings for him or whatever. 

Cause he didn’t.

The android appeared in the doorway, his eyebrows raised. “Is everything alright, detective?”

Gavin held an arm out towards him. “Just...get me to the living room.”

Ricky helped Gavin to his feet and supported him as they made their way to the couch. “Breakfast will be ready shortly,” he told him.

“Great,” Gavin said, sitting down. He looked at the T.V. already bored with it, and groaned. What he needed was a nice, thick case file. He looked over at the table. The box of hobbies that Ricky had bought yesterday were still there. Gavin reached in and pulled out the model airplane. He frowned at it. He knew nothing about planes. But it was something to do at least.

Ricky delivered Gavin his breakfast and then handed him the scissors and the bottle of glue so he could build his plane.

Gavin huddled over the coffee table, sorting through pieces, trying to follow along with the directions. He grumbled, trying to figure out how the pieces fit together. He kept dropping globs of glue on the the table, but he didn’t care. It was already ruined by all the mug rings. 

After about an hour or so Gavin glared over at Ricky. The android had been sitting in the chair, motionless, staring out the window. “Why don’t you get a hobby?”

Ricky startled and looked down at Gavin. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re just, sitting there. Aren’t you bored or something?”

“Actually, no. I’m connected to the DPD’s database. I’m updating some of your files.”

Gavin scoffed. “Oh sure, I’m stuck being bored but you’re allowed to do work.”

“Would you prefer I didn’t, detective?”

“Yes I would prefer that,” Gavin said. “You’re...freaking me out. Just, do something.”

Ricky kneeled down on the floor by the table. “Perhaps I could be of some use to you. You seem to have made...quite a mess.”

Gavin started to argue, but then he looked around himself. Pieces had been scattered about the floor, and a few of them were stuck to the glue on his fingers. “Yeah, fine. You can help clean this mess up.”

Ricky picked up the pieces on the floor as Gavin picked his fingers clean. 

“Perhaps I should handle the glue, detective,” Ricky said, gently taking the bottle away from Gavin.

“Yeah yeah, fine.”

Gavin grabbed the instructions and handed Ricky pieces. They barely spoke, but Gavin was comfortable in the silence. It worked for them.

“Here,” Gavin said, handing over one of the final pieces. Ricky grabbed it, their fingers brushing against each other. They didn’t move away. The two made eye contact. A lump formed in Gavin's throat. He coughed it away and pulled his hand back.

Ricky got up suddenly, leaving the mostly finished plane on the table. “It’s late,” he announced. “I forgot to make lunch.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin said. “You should uh...go do that.” He tried not to watch the android walk away. He failed.


	5. The Kiss

Gavin groaned. He fought his way out of the blanket swaddle that Ricky had put him in and sat up.

“Please, detective,” Ricky said, walking into the room. “You need your rest.”

“I need to get out of here,” Gavin said.He threw the blanket to the side and stood up, wobbling a bit on his leg.

“Careful,” Ricky said. He stepped forward, his hands hovering near Gavin, just incase. 

“C’mon.” Gavin grabbed Ricky’s arm and used him to shuffle across the floor. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“I really think it’s best you relax.”

“I can’t relax all cooped up in here.” Gavin anchord himself to the wall and inched along it to the door. “Just around the block.” He stopped, a little short of breath, and looked back at Ricky. “Please.”

He could practically see Ricky’s system bleep a little, the way his chest hitched, the way his eyes blinked and how his LED flickered yellow. He almost smiled, enjoying the effect he had on the android. Almost.

Ricky sighed. “Very well. But it’s a little chilly outside. I’ll get your coat.”

Gavin grumbled but he allowed Ricky to help him into his jacket. He placed one arm around Ricky’s shoulders, and blushed when Ricky’s hand found its way to his waist. He looked down at the ground and let Ricky support him as they walked outside.

The cold air was a wonderful relief to Gavin. He had been stuck in that apartment for three days, and getting a big breath of fresh air was everything he needed. The moon was high in the sky, and most of the foot traffic surrounding the building was gone.

“Just once around the building,” Ricky said, adjusting his grip on Gavin.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Gavin said.

The two started walking and Gavin was glad that the cold air was a decent excuse to the red in his face. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore how the pressure on his side was comfortable and secure. He let his fingers brush against Ricky’s shoulder. He cursed himself.

Gavin was breathing pretty heavily by the time they circled around the building. Leaning on Ricky helped, but it still took a lot of effort to keep his leg from burning every time he took a step. He stopped, resting against the lamp post outside the front door. He was in no position to try and walk up stairs. And he’d be damned if he let Ricky carry him again.

“Just, give me a minute,” Gavin said, leaning over and watching his breath come out in a thick fog. Specks of white floated past and Gavin looked up, watching the snow start to fall. “A bit early for snow.”

Ricky stood with his hands behind his back. He looked up watching the flakes with a deep interest. “Yes.”

Gavin studied Ricky’s face, the way it cut out against the darkness, the shape of his nose, the curves of his cheeks, the lines of his lips. 

“Fuck it.”

Gavin reached forward and grabbed Ricky’s collar pulling the android closer until their lips touched. Well, until their lips crashed together. Gavin felt his teeth crash against the android’s but the pain was nothing compared to the way that their faces seemed to fit together. Their lips, perfectly sized, their noses, perfectly fitting against each other. Gavin nuzzled his face closer, bushing the tip of his nose against Ricky’s cheek. He breathed against the android.

Then he realized that Ricky wasn’t moving.

Gavin pulled away and stared at him. The android’s LED was a solid red and he stood motionless, staring at the detective. What had Gavin even expected? Did he really think that he’d just, kiss this android and...and what? They’d be dating? They’d...they’d be a couple?

“Fuck.”

Gavin pushed away from the lamp post, hobbling his way to his apartment. Ricky didn’t follow.

Gavin immediately shed his clothes and fell into bed, wrapping himself up in his weighted blanket, ignoring the rest of the world. He truly wanted to die. He lay in the dark, listening to the clock tick on his wall for a long time. He wasn’t surprised that Ricky hadn’t followed him. He wouldn’t be surprised if the android was already on his way back to Cyberlife, looking to get reassigned.

He let his eyes close, the exhaustion of the trip taking its toll. He heard a creak and shot up, looking towards the door. Ricky stood there, his LED still red, his face still stoic.

Great, Gavin thought. Now I look excited to see him.

Gavin didn’t know what to expect, but he was relieved that Ricky didn’t speak. The android just moved forward, slowly, as if waiting for Gavin to stop him. But he didn’t. Gavin looked away as the android removed his clothes.

He laid back down, facing the window, watching the snow fall past. His face twitched into a smile as the android crawled into bed. He closed his eyes when the android wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies together. He sighed, content, when Ricky placed a gentle kiss on the nape of Gavins neck.


	6. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I got sidetracked with an OC that demanded to be written.

Gavin didn’t want to talk about it. He was glad, sitting on the couch, eating his eggs and toast, that Ricky didn’t say anything. Neither of them had said anything all morning. It was insufferable.

Gavin cleared his throat and Ricky glanced over. They made eye contact. Gavin grumbled and turned his attention back to his food.

“Detective, I think-”

“Don’t,” Gavin said, holding a hand out to stop him.

“But I think it would be best if-”

 

“I said don’t!”

Ricky nodded and sat back in the chair, staring out the window. 

Gavin tried to ignore the android. But it was hard when he was sitting there, the sunlight perfectly reflecting off his stupid face. Gavin kept looking up at him. The android didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t seem to even be on except for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Gavin found himself staring at Ricky, his vision tracing the lines of his face, following the straights of his nose, the curve of his chin, the dip of his lip. Then his lips moved.

“Is something the matter, detective?” Ricky asked, his head turning towards him.

Gavin quickly turned his attention back to his plate, realizing it was empty. He frowned at it. “No,” he said. “Nothing.”

Ricky stood up and took the plate from him. “Are you still hungry?”

“No,” Gavin said, turning his head away. He stared at the model ship that they had built, now sitting on the windowsill, it’s sails flapping in the soft breeze the air conditioner made. 

In the kitchen Ricky rinsed off the plate and placed it in the dishwasher. He returned and sat back down in his chair. Gavin glanced over at him but the android was staring at him so he turned away again.

“Stop looking at me,” Gavin said, crossing his arms and squinting at the floor.

“I’m sorry, detective,” Ricky said. “But it seems like you have a fever. You should take some medicine for that.”

Gavin covered himself with his blanket. “You were scanning me?”

“Of course,” Ricky said. “It is my job to take care of you.”

Gavin scowled. “Well I don’t need you to take care of me. I’m fine.”

Ricky raised an eyebrow. “I’m not entirely sure that’s true, detective. I assume your antics last night were too much for your body to handle.” He narrowed his eyes. “You should take some medicine to reduce your fever.”

“I don’t need any more medicine,” Gavin said. 

Ricky stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Gavin heard him rummaging around in the medicine cabinet. He briefly thought about slinking away somewhere, maybe even leaving the apartment. But before he could formulate a plan to escape, Ricky returned, a bottle of pills in his hand.

“I’m not taking that,” Gavin said, crossing his arms and sinking down into the couch.

Ricky shook a pill out into his hands. “Please, detective, there’s no need to act so childishly.”

“I’m not being childish,” Gavin told him. “So what if my body’s a little overheated? It’s no big deal.”

“If left untreated it could cause complications,” Ricky said. He picked up Gavin’s glass of orange juice and held it and the pill out to him. Gavin looked away and pouted. “If you want, I could put it some applesauce to help.”

Gavin grumbled and snatched the pill from him. He swallowed it dry and scowled at the android.

Ricky gave him a soft smile, which certainly didn’t make Gavin’s heart skip a beat, and placed the glass back down on the table.

“Thank you, detective,” Ricky said. “I’m happy that you’re healing, and I would very much appreciate it if you continued to do so. At this rate, you should be back to work in no time at all.”

Ricky reached out a hand towards Gavin, and Gavin watched it. He watched it stop, just inches away from his hair.

“Ah,” Ricky said. He withdrew his hand. “Sorry, detective.”

Ricky turned away and walked into the kitchen, but it was silent. Gavin’s body relaxed and looked back over at the model ship, remembering the way that their hands had brushed together as they built it. He sighed. It had felt nice, Ricky’s skin. 

He let his vision wander back over to the kitchen. He wondered what it would have felt like if Ricky had done what he wanted, if he had placed his hand on Gavin’s head. If he had maybe ruffled it a little.

Gavin reached a hand up to his head and gently fluffed his hair around. His face flushed. He needed to know.

Gavin tossed the blanket off and stood up, wobbling on his good leg. His broken one was still in pain from climbing the apartment stairs alone last night. Using furniture and the wall, Gavin hopped his way over to the kitchen.

Ricky was standing, leaning over the counter, back to the entrance. As soon as Gavin entered the android bolted up, spinning around to look at him.

“You shouldn’t be walking, detective,” he said. “You injured yourself more last night and-”

“Just shut up, will ya?” Gavin said. 

Ricky straightened and he blinked at Gavin. 

“Good,” Gavin said. He stepped forward, grabbing onto the counter for support. “I don’t want you scanning me anymore, got it?”

Ricky opened his mouth to argue but Gavin glared at him and he closed it.

“Now, if you want to check my temperature, you do it the old fashion way.” Gavin stepped forward again and grabbed Ricky’s hand. He held it up against his forehead. “See?”

“If that is as you wish, detective,” Ricky said, his voice tense.

Gavin increased his grip on Ricky’s wrist. He slowly moved the hand upward, closing his eyes as the android’s fingers ran through his hair. Eventually, Ricky got the idea and Gavin let go, humming softly as the android played with his hair. 

Gavin felt himself growing a bit dizzy and his body fell forward a little bit. Ricky placed his free hand on Gavin’s back and pulled him the last step forward, letting Gavin rest his head against Ricky’s chest. His other hand continued to rub Gavin’s head gently.

Gavin felt his body sagging against the other android. His breath became calm as Ricky’s fingers ran across his scalp, massaging his head. He didn’t care anymore. He had never felt this kind of safety and comfort with another person before. He could stand there in that kitchen with Ricky’s hand on his head his entire life and be just fine.


	7. Back to Work

Gavin stood at the sink, brushing his teeth when Ricky walked in behind him. The android reached around Gavin and placed his palm against the man’s forehead. Gavin looked at him in the mirror.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, his voice muffled through the toothpaste and brush. 

“You seemed quite adamant that this is how I should check your temperature,” Ricky said. He withdrew his hand. “You’ll be glad to know that your fever has gone down.”

“Fantastic,” Gavin said. He leaned over and spat out the paste. Ricky was still standing there when he stood back up. “Jesus! What do you want?”

“I thought you’d like to know that you’ve been cleared to for remote work,” Ricky said.

Gavin spun around. “What?”

“The doctor said that as long as you don’t have a fever, and your injuries haven’t become infected, you can work from home. Provided you don’t work too hard.”

“Fucking finally,” Gavin said. 

He went to push past Ricky, but the android grabbed his arm and helped him down the hallway.

“I don’t need you to walk me everywhere,” Gavin said.

“I know.” Ricky helped him sit down on the couch and handed him his laptop. “I want to.”

Gavin grumbled and opened up his laptop. He logged in as Ricky sat down in the chair. He sighed. “You gotta get a hobby,” he said.

“I’m sorry?” Ricky asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’m getting pretty tired of you just...sitting there all day,” Gavin said. 

“I assure you I’m doing work, detective.”

“Well, it’s creepy.” Gavin pulled up his files from the DPD. The android had really done some good work on organizing everything. “Why don’t you, I don’t know, do that puzzle or something?”

Ricky leaned over and picked up the jigsaw puzzle. He studied the picture on the box. “Is that what you wish me to do?”

“I just don’t want you sitting there staring off into space,” Gavin mumbled. He watched Ricky opened the box and dump the pieces onto the puzzle. “Oh, and no cheating,” he added with a smirk. 

Ricky looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “Cheating?”

“I’m sure you can just, scan the pieces and know what goes where,” Gavin said, looking back at his computer screen. “That would be cheating.”

Ricky nodded at him and started sorting the puzzle pieces. Gavin glanced at him every now and then as he worked. Not like his work was all that interesting. All he could do remotely was file paperwork and double check the work others had filed. It was mind-numbing.

It only took Gavin an hour before he was fully frustrated.

“This is so stupid,” Gavin said. He slammed the laptop shut and tossed it to the other side of the couch. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Ricky looked over at him, half-way done his puzzle. “Something the matter, detective? I thought you enjoyed working.”

“I enjoy doing work that actually matters,” Gavin grumbled. “Who the fuck cares if this paperwork shit is done?”

Ricky stood up and picked up the laptop, looking it over. “I’m sure the clerks who are trying to properly process criminals would care.”

Gavin adjusted his leg. “What actually matters is finding the criminals. This is just busy work. I hate busy work.”

Ricky placed the laptop on the table next to the unfinished puzzle. Gavin groaned and stood up, holding onto Ricky’s arm to steady himself.

“I need to get out of this fucking apartment,” Gavin said. It had been a week since the incident and he was going stir crazy. “I don’t care if my leg is still broken or that I’ll rip the stitches in my side okay? I’m getting out of here.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Ricky said.

Gavin leaned back and looked at him. “You do?”

“Yes,” Ricky said. 

“Uh...okay. Let’s go.”

Gavin watched Ricky in curiosity as the android helped him into his coat. He let Ricky support his weight as they went down the stairs. The air wasn’t too cold but the light breeze made Gavin shiver a little bit.

“Do you need a new coat, detective?” Ricky asked, grabbing the sleeve of his coat and investigating the integrity of the material.

“I’m fine,” Gavin said, pulling his arm away. He grabbed Ricky’s arm in returned and leaned against him as they walked. 

His leg hurt with every step but the fresh air was giving him such a high that he didn’t even care. He leaned into Ricky more than he probably should. He wondered what it would feel like to rest his head against the android’s shoulder, but a woman walked past them, looking at them with a tilted face, and he resisted the urge, his face reddening.

“Are you feeling alright?” Ricky asked. “Your face is getting flushed.”

“I’m just a little tired,” Gavin lied. 

“Here.” Ricky walked Gavin over to a bench and sat him down. “We’ll take a break here and then head back home when you’re feeling better.”

Ricky sat down next to Gavin. Gavin shook his head. “Are you even getting paid for this?”

Ricky raised an eyebrow. “Paid? For what?”

“This,” Gavin said, gesturing to himself. “Taking care of me. Is that like...your job now?”

“I’ve been logging the hours I’ve worked on files,” Ricky said. “Fowler said he didn’t need me in the office as long as Connor was there.” Gavin noticed the slight frown on his face. “Taking care of you is just something I feel compelled to do.”

“Why?”

Ricky turned and made eye contact with Gavin. “You didn’t seem to want to talk about it,” Ricky said. “What changed?”

“Talk about what?” Gavin asked.

Ricky tilted his head, his LED blinking yellow for a moment. Gavin didn’t have time to react when the android reached out and grabbed the back of his head. He was pulled forward and this time when they kissed there was no clash or scraping of teeth. 

It was slow, controlled by Ricky’s hand on Gavin’s head. Gavin closed his eyes and gave in, letting Ricky move their lips together. He once again cherished in the way their faces fit together. He reached a hand up and cupped the android’s cheek. He sighed and rubbed his nose against Ricky’s skin.

He heard someone walking by and he pulled away, looking to the side, his face red. He watched the person disappear around the corner and then gingerly looked back at Ricky.

The android was staring at him, face furrowed, his eyes downcast, his LED a soft red. “You are very confusing, Detective Reed.”

Gavin had never wanted to hear anyone call him his real name more in his entire life. “Ricky, I-”

Ricky held up a hand to stop him, his LED returning to blue. “No need, detective.” He stood up and held out his hand. “We should be heading back now.”

Gavin let Ricky pull him to his feet. He still leaned against him for support as they walked, but there was a weight in his stomach that slowed him down.


	8. Thunderstorm

It was raining and Gavin couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed. The day before had ruined him. The two had walked back to the apartment and sat quietly in the living room as Gavin worked his way through a stack of movies. He had slept alone that night. He was thoroughly depressed.

Gavin stuck his head out from his blanket and looked out the window. Fog had accumulated around the planes of glass and a grey sky loomed above them. It was very fitting.

Gavin rolled over and looked at the clock. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The clock flashed 11:13 A.M. Ricky still hadn’t come to get him or bring him food. Gavin closed his eyes and sighed. He had really fucked it up. He pulled the blanket back over his head and groaned.

A few more minutes ticked by. Gavin threw the blanket off him and sat up. A pair of crutches leaned against the wall by the door. Gavin reached over and pulled them to him. Guess I’ll be walking by myself he thought as he pulled himself to his feet. Well. Foot.

He hopped his way down the hall. His stomach was still too twisted to actually eat, but he could certainly use a mug of coffee. His big mug.

Gavin stopped in the hallway. Ricky sat on the couch. 

“I thought you left,” Gavin mumbled.

The android jumped and looked over at Gavin. Ricky’s eyes were wide and his LED was a steady red. “Oh, detective Reed,” he said, his voice almost strained. “I didn’t realize you were up.”

“Well,” Gavin said, studying him. “It is past 11.”

Ricky looked away and then looked back. “You’re right,” he said, a quizzical look on his face. “I didn’t realize. I apologize, detective. I’ll cook you something for breakfast.”

Ricky stood up, and Gavin noticed that his legs wobbled a bit. 

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked.

“I’m perfectly fine, detective,” Ricky told him. Lightning flashed outside, with a boom of thunder. The lights flickered for a second and Ricky stopped, tense in the hallway.

“Are you...scared of storms?” Gavin asked.

Ricky slowly backed up and sat back down on the couch. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “Just, give me a minute.”

Gavin hobbled over and left the crutches against the wall. He flopped down next to Ricky, looking at him from the side. “It’s okay if you are,” he said. He shrugged. “Lots of people are.”

“I am not a person, detective Reed,” Ricky said.

Gavin scoffed. “Why are you so afraid of storms then huh?”

Ricky’s voice was no more than a whisper. “You don’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

Ricky looks straight ahead, his eyes watery. “It was storming when you fell.”

Gavin thought back to the incident. A lot of it was still cloudy, but he did seem to remember some rain. “Oh. Yeah, I guess it was.”

They sat quietly for a minute, the rain slapping against the window, Ricky jumping every time it thundered.

“I slipped,” Ricky said. Gavin looked over at him. The android was openly crying. “It was wet and I slipped. I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“Ricky,” Gavin said. But he didn’t have any follow up. 

Lightning flashed right outside the window and the thunder shook the building a little. Ricky tensed up, closing his eyes and shaking.

“Shit.” Gavin stood up and hobbled back to his bedroom. He pulled the blanket off the bed and dragged it to the couch.

“Are you cold?” Ricky asked, his voice wobbling. “I could turn up the heat.”

“Nope,” Gavin said. He tossed the blanket over Ricky. The android stared at him but did nothing to stop him as he tucked the blanket around Ricky, turning him into a burrito. 

He sat back down and grabbed the television remote. He turned it to a random channel and turned the volume all the way up, the sounds of some fight scene drowning out the rain.

A moment later Ricky’s body fell to the side, his head resting gently on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin glanced down at him. His vision was focused on the television, and his LED had turned to yellow. Gavin smiled and shifted so his arm rested around the android’s body.

He leaned over and whispered into the android’s ear. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Ricky’s head. 

He barely heard his response over the television. “I could have saved you.”


	9. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay. I could promise to be better, but we all know that would be a lie. The good thing is I already have the next chapter idea ready so at least that one shouldn't take forever

Gavin was on the roof again. It was dark. He couldn’t see anything and in the distance, he heard thunder. He heard a scuffle behind him. He twirled around but there was no one there. No one he could see, that is. 

“Detective,” a familiar voice said.

Gavin spun around again. Something shook him and he slipped off the edge of the roof. He was falling, falling through the dark sky. He was falling up? His arms reached out but there was nothing there. He was falling and there was no one there. It started to rain.

“Detective!” The voice said again. Gavin moved around, reaching into the dark for the voice. 

He woke in his bed covered in sweat, breathing hard. He sat up, throwing the hot blanket off him. He looked around, picking out the familiar sights of his apartment bedroom.

“Relax, detective,” that voice said. “It was just a dream.”

Gavin slowed his breath and looked over. Ricky stood next to the bed, holding an empty glass in his hand, looking down at the man with concern.

Gavin sighed and brought a hand up to his face, wiping the water off it. “You didn’t have to dump water on me, idiot.”

“It seemed the best course to wake you up,” Ricky said. He set the glass on the side table and stood next to the bed. “Well, now that you’ve seemed to have calmed down, you should try and get some more rest.” He turned on his heel and left for the door.

“Wait!” Gavin called out. Ricky stopped in the doorway and turned back around. “Uh...can you...uh, fuck it. Would you just stay here tonight?” He looked up at the android, afraid to make direct eye contact, settling on his forehead instead.

It rippled in confusion. “If that is what you wish, detective.”

Ricky walked over to the window and sat down in the chair. Gavin bit his lip. It was better than nothing, he guessed.

Gavin laid back down, shuffling towards the center of the bed a bit to avoid the wet. He covered himself with the blanket, his body now cold after calming down. He closed his eyes but every time he was reminded on the dark, and the bed seemed to disappear, letting him fall through the dark sky alone.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. Ricky was stiff in the chair, his eyes closed.

“Hey,” Gavin said.

Ricky’s eyes opened and his head slowly turned to look at Gavin.

“Uh,” Gavin looked down at the bed, fidgeting with the sheets. “Look, I know that you’re...well that it’s not...would you just sleep in the bed?”

Ricky stood up, removed his coat, and slid into the bed next to Gavin. They both laid on their backs, arms smooshed together. The room was deafly quiet.

Gavin took a deep breath and shuffled around, placing his head on Ricky’s shoulder. When he closed his eyes, he did not feel like he was falling.

“I do not understand, detective,” Ricky said, his voice soft. “In this apartment, you seem to be quite...taken with me. Yet the other day, on that bench-”

“I know,” Gavin said. “It’s just.” He sighed. How the hell did he explain everything to him? “It’s not really the place for that,” he eventually decided. Not an entire lie.

Ricky hummed, and his chest rumbled a bit. “I see. You are not one for public displays of affection.”

Also not a total lie. “Yeah,” Gavin said. “I’m sorry.”

Ricky moved his arm and wrapped it around Gavin, pulling the man to his side. He tangled his fingers up in Gavin’s hair. “No need to apologize, detective.”

Gavin smiled slightly and closed his eyes again, curling closer into Ricky’s embrace. He had missed feeling safe.


	10. A visit from Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end you guys. But fear not, I have another, super fluffy, fic planned for the future

Gavin was getting really sick and tired of waking up alone. He reached out across the length of his bed but Ricky wasn’t there, just a bunch of cold sheets. He grumbled and curled back up under his blanket. He could hear bacon popping in the kitchen. He didn’t care about breakfast. Just once he wanted to spend a few minutes in the morning cuddling.

Wait.

Cuddling?

Gavin moaned and rolled out of bed. What the fuck was he thinking?

He put on his robe and ignored his crutches, hobbling his way down the hall to the kitchen. Ricky turned around and frowned slightly. “You shouldn’t be walking on your leg like that, detective.”

“It barely hurts anymore,” Gavin said, gently shoving past the android to pour himself a cup of coffee. He scowled at the coffee maker. Why was he in such a sour mood? 

“Still,” Ricky said, flipping over the bacon in the pan. “You wouldn’t want to damage it further.”

Gavin hummed and drank his coffee, the bitter taste and caffeine already lifting his mood a little. He heard Ricky shuffle beside him and then a hand fell gently on his back. He turned and Ricky quickly leaned over, placing a swift kiss on his cheek. Then the android pulled away, clearing his throat.

“I trust you slept well?” Ricky asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Gavin said, still a little thrown off by the kiss. 

“You didn’t appear to have any more nightmares.” Ricky placed the bacon on a napkin-covered plate, letting it cool off.

“No,” Gavin said, his voice a little dry. He chugged the rest of his coffee. Someone knocked on the door and he startled a little, spitting some of it on the counter. “Shit.”

“I’ll get it,” Ricky said, giving Gavin a look before leaving the room.

Gavin sighed and grabbed a towel, cleaning up his mess. If only cleaning up his life was as easy. He listened to Ricky talk to whoever was at the door. His hung his head and wished that whoever it was would go away. Then again, if they didn’t, he wouldn’t have to face whatever was happening with him and Ricky.

“You literally look like shit.” Gavin rolled his eyes and turned around to face Tina. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms on her hips. She looked over her shoulder at Ricky. “Weren’t you supposed to be taking care of him?”

“It’s not an easy task,” Ricky replied with a small smile.

Tina shook her head and grabbed Gavin’s arm, pulling him out of the kitchen.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin asked.

“You fell off a roof a few weeks ago, Gavin,” Tina said.

“Really? I had no idea.”

She forced him to sit on the couch and propped his leg up on a pile of pillows. She was worse than Ricky. “You need your rest.”

“I’ve been resting all this time,” Gavin said. “Honestly I’m all rested out.”

Tina huffed at him but Ricky interrupted before she could start yelling.

“Would you like some breakfast, officer Chen?” 

“As long as Reed didn’t make it, sure,” Tina said. She sat down on the chair and Ricky brought them both out a plate of bacon, eggs, and potato wedges.

Ricky sat down on the couch next to Gavin and Gavin tensed up, eating his food slowly.

“Office burn down without me yet?” Gavin asked, trying to ignore the closeness of the android.

Tina snorted. “You wish. We’ve actually gotten a lot done without you there to distract everyone.” She laughed. “Fowler said it was almost a good thing you fell. Almost.”

“Good to know,” Gavin grumbled, his sour mood returning.

“For what it counts,” Tina said, “I sure do miss having you around. And Ricky.”

“Oh?” Ricky asked.

“Yeah, we all do really.”

Ricky smiled a little bit and Gavin had to look away, already feeling a rush of blood to his cheeks. Why was he letting the android affect him this way?

“Uh, hey Ricky, do you mind grabbing me a glass of juice?” Tina asked.

“Of course.” Ricky stood up, grabbing the empty plates. As soon as he was gone, Tina hopped over to the couch, grabbing Gavin’s arm. 

“What the fuck?” she asked.

“What, what the fuck?” Gavin asked back, shaking her off his arm.

“Did you guys like-” she rose her eyebrows at him and wiggled them a little.

“What? No!” Gavin scooted away from her but she matched him move for move.

“So then why the fuck are you acting all awkward around him?”

“I’m not acting awkward,” Gavin crossed his arms, looked to the hall to see if Ricky was on his way back or not.

“Oh please,” Tina said, finally settling back. “You could cut the tension in here with a butter knife.”

“It,” Gavin started. He couldn’t seem to find the words to explain what had happened. He didn’t even know what had happened. And what was he going to say? He fell in love with an android? How ridiculous was that? “Was nothing,” he said. “Nothing happened.”

Tina glared at him but Ricky returned with her juice and she couldn’t argue anymore. Ricky sat down in the chair, and he was fidgeting again, like he had that first day he brought Gavin home. When he turned, Gavin could see the yellow of his LED. His breakfast settled in his stomach like a rock.


	11. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I finish this tonight? I don't know. But I promise it will be soon

Two days went past and Ricky had once more returned to his stoic self. He still let Gavin rest on him, and slept in the same bed as him, but he was always gone in the morning and he never again tried to kiss him. 

Gavin wanted things to go back to the way they were. Or to move forward. Or to be anything other than the waiting tension that they were. But that meant talking about it. Talking about his feelings. Talking about years and years of repressed emotions and pressures. Gavin had spent too much time, had worked too hard, to make sure that didn’t happen. He wasn’t going to let and Android be his downfall.

Ricky drove Gavin to the doctor’s office that third morning. The car was quiet, and Gavin was afraid to move to turn the radio on. Any sign of life might make Ricky talk. And if Ricky started talking, Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

He hated car rides.

There was only one other patient in the waiting room when they got there. A little kid, no more than ten, with a blue arm cast. He waved his broken arm at them and Gavin half-smiled at him before sitting down. 

The kid’s cast was a colorful array of good wishes and get wells from other kids and family members. Gavin looked down at his leg, at the white plaster that held it in place. There was only one thing written on it, a sloppy little heart with the name Tina written inside it. He shook his head. Not like it mattered how many people signed it. It was stupid anyway.

Ricky returned from the receptionist’s desk and sat down. A seat separated the two of them. Gavin wished the room was full on patients so that Ricky would have to sit next to him, would have to squish their arms together, maybe let Gavin lay his head on his shoulder. 

He hated waiting rooms.

It didn’t take long for the doctor to call him in. Ricky remained in his seat. Gavin sat on the examination table, his leg propped up.

“How are we today?” Dr. Lee asked.

Literally terrible Gavin thought.

“Ready to get this thing off,” he said.

Dr. Lee smiled at him and picked up the mini saw on the counter. “Well then let’s get this off.”

The smell was the worst. Gavin couldn’t wait to get home and scrub a month and a half’s worth of dead skin cells off his leg. He could see the little indent in his skin that the metal they had put in made. With all the scars and dissolving stitches, his leg looked like something fresh out of a horror movie.

Dr. Lee examined the leg, touching it here and there, scribbling down notes. “You’ll still have to wear a boot,” he said, swiveling his chair to the cabinet. He took out a black, velcro boot and handed it to Gavin. “But, two weeks of physical therapy and you’ll be back to good in no time.”

“Thanks,” Gavin said, hopping off the table. He still used the crutches, putting just a little bit of weight on his leg. It hurt, but it was manageable.

Ricky stood as they walked into the waiting room. The kid was gone. Ricky looked past Gavin and said a thank you to the doctor. Then he turned around and silently led Gavin back to the car.

He hated the doctor’s office.

Back at the apartment, an exhausted Gavin sat down on his couch, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Ricky in the kitchen. If he pretended, it was just like before. Back when Ricky was still talking to him. Back when he still cared.

The android placed a plate in front of Gavin and stood to the side, rocking a bit. Gavin peeked up at him.

“Something to say?”

“I’m going back to work tomorrow,” Ricky announced, staring out the window. “Full time.”

Gavin’s head lulled to the side. The sky outside was grey and heavy, it would storm that night. Gavin couldn’t stop looking at the little model ship they had built. The glue holding the main mast together had fallen apart. The mast leaned forward, crashing into the other, the rigging a knotted mess.

“Good,” Gavin said. “Sounds like they really need you.”

He could hear the hesitation in the air. It was as if Ricky wanted to say something else, but he didn't. Gavin sighed. He was a bad influence on the android.

That night, Ricky slept in Gavin’s bed, but there was a space between them. Gavin laid curled on his side, watching the numbers on his clock click closer to the sunrise when this all would end. 

He hated his bed.


	12. The end

At some point, Gavin had fallen asleep. He woke up with puffy eyes. He rubbed at his face and rolled over. The bed was empty. Of course. Not like Gavin expected any different. Not like he expected Ricky to have changed his mind. He curled himself into a ball and looked back at the clock. It was 9:57. There were no sounds in his apartment. 

Two weeks of therapy, he thought, thinking that maybe a real therapy session would help just as much as the physical one. Two weeks of lonely boredom. Then he could go back to work. Where he would see Ricky everyday. After all, they were still partners. Unless Ricky requested to be changed. Gavin wouldn’t blame him.

Gavin’s stomach made a weird sound but he certainly wasn’t hungry. He was sick, if anything. He reached down and scratched his leg. He scraped against a piece of the metal that was supplementing his bones and a shot of pain ran up his leg and to the base of his spine. He winced and pulled away. 

Ridiculous. This was ridiculous. Gavin was being ridiculous. He seethed with hatred, and there was no one but him to direct it at. Ricky had cared for him. Had actually cared for him from the start. He had put up with months of his sarcastic comments and shitty partner-work. He had driven him home when he had too much to drink at the bar. He had done the extra paperwork that made Gavin want to die. He had cooked for him, gave him medicine, had comforted him when he was injured. And all Gavin had ever did was push him away.

Well fuck it. 

It wasn’t too late. It couldn’t be.

Gavin wrested his way out of his blankets and threw on some clothes. He hobbled his way out of his apartment, remembering to put on the boot, but ignoring the crutches. Driving with his left foot proved to be an interesting challenge, but luckily there wasn't much traffic on the way to the station.

“I didn’t know you were coming back so soon,” the receptionist at the station said, spotting him walk through the door.

Gavin ignored her and pushed his way through to the back. He stood to the side, scanning the room. The few people near him stopped and stared. He spotted Ricky on the other side of the room, standing next to Connor’s desk, talking with him over a file. Gavin blocked out the rest of the space and walked up to him.

“Detective?” Ricky asked, turning around to face him. “You really should not be wal-”

Gavin grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward, their mouths crashing together once more. Gavin tightened his grip. The android didn’t move. But Gavin wasn’t going to pull away this time. He didn’t care how long it took. He would stand there with his lips pressed against Ricky’s until everything was better.

Eventually, however, Ricky reached up, grabbing Gavin’s arms and forcing him back. The two stared at each other for a brief second.

“This isn’t the place for that,” Ricky said softly.

Gavin shook his head. He was aware of everyone staring at them but he didn’t care. Well. He did care. He just cared about Ricky more. Cared about their relationship. Cared more about keeping this man in his life than about what anyone else thought about that.

“I was wrong,” he said, his voice cracking. He kept shaking his head and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“Detective-” Ricky started.

It’s Gavin, Gavin thought. Just call me by my name damn it!

He reached back up to Ricky’s jacket and shook him a little. He stared at their feet, and the distance between them, urging their toes to creep towards one another. “No! I was wrong, okay? I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I’m sorry that I couldn’t look past my own shit to see how...wonderful you are.” The words were as hard to say as he thought. But he bit his lip and continued on. “I’m sorry that all I ever did was insult you and push you away. I’m sorry that-that I didn’t realize.” He didn’t dare risk looking up. “I love you,” he finished with a whisper.

He forced his feet to close that gap. He leaned his head against Ricky’s chest. “Please,” he begged. He wanted to cry. He did. “Please.”

He felt Ricky’s arms snake around him, putting a gentle pressure on him. Gavin’s leg suddenly gave out and if it wasn’t for Ricky holding him up he would have collapsed to the floor. Ricky picked him up, carrying him down the hall towards an empty interrogation room. 

Gavin couldn’t stop crying. He tried to calm his breaths but they came out in shaky sobs. Ricky sat him down on the table, kept him held in a hug. One hand rubbed up and down his back, another tangled itself in Gavin’s hair.

Ricky shushed him and Gavin sighed, his face drying up a bit. He swallowed down his last few sobs and looked up at Ricky, still afraid of what he’d see.

Ricky’s eyes were deep and warm. His skin was soft, and slightly flushed. His LED was blinking yellow. Gavin sniffed and resisted the urge to break eye contact.

Ricky wiped the tears off Gavin’s face and then cupped it in his hands. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Always the enigma, detective.”

Gavin felt his heart sink a little bit. Nothing had changed. He pushed back the outburst, composed himself back behind the broken wall, started recementing blocks.

Then Ricky pulled his face forward and kissed his forehead. Everything inside Gavin went still.

“Emotions are complicated,” Ricky said, pulling away. “As I’ve come to find out myself.” He sighed. “I should have been more direct with you.”

Gavin shook his head. “No,” he said. “No it’s my fault. Don’t-”

Ricky placed a finger to Gavin’s mouth. “I knew the trouble with you went deeper than just displays of affection when you told officer Chen that nothing had happened between us. I figured that if you couldn’t even tell your best friend about...whatever this is, then something must have been wrong.”

Gavin nodded. “I’m scum.”

Ricky smiled a little and Gavin wanted to cry again. This time, however, he didn’t. 

“I was hurt, Gavin.” This time, he did.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t,” he swallowed the lump in his throat. He could only speak in a whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I understand,” Ricky said. “You just don’t want yourself to get hurt.”

Gavin nodded.

“I’ll be better,” he said, wiping at his face. “I promise. Come back and I’ll be better.”

Ricky smiled again. “I know you will. And I will be too. I’ll tell you when what you do upsets me, and you will work on understanding and expressing your emotions better. Sound like a deal?”

Gavin smiled for the first time in what felt like ages and reached out, pulling Ricky into a hug. 

“Now,” Ricky said, “you really should go back home and rest.”

Gavin thought about the hundred pairs of eyes out in the office and shuddered. “I can’t go out there.”

Ricky played with Gavin’s hair, twirling it around in his fingers. “Would you like me to pull the fire alarm so you can sneak out the back?”

Gavin breathed a laugh. “Yeah actually, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for reading this! From all of you who were here at the start, to everyone who's discovering it now. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And fear not! There's some reed900 domestic fluff heading your way~


End file.
